Simple Understandings
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: “To have found someone that truly understood him and went to the lengths that she had, Tim considered himself lucky.” SC


Title: Simple Understandings

Author: Kas

Disclaimer: Don't own; don't sue.

Rating: T for implied language and violence.

Characters/ Pairing: S/C

Prompt: Sympathy

Summary: "To have found someone that truly understood him and went to the lengths that she had, Tim considered himself lucky."

AN: Special thanks to Anni for help with development of this story.

* * *

The smell of jasmine and honeysuckle filled the small, dimly lit bathroom bringing the couple that occupied the tub a sense of relaxation. Calleigh had her legs wrapped around her boyfriend Tim, his back against her chest and the only sounds at the moment were of water sloshing around in the tub.

The blonde woman scooped up a handful of bubbles before blowing them over her boyfriend's freckled shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" Calleigh questioned softly, finally breaking the silence.

"I'd rather not," Tim sighed, his eyes closed. Though he couldn't see her, he imagined the frown that was currently gracing his girlfriend's face.

"Okay," Calleigh replied, her brows furrowed. "I won't push the issue." However, she knew that it was an opportune time to talk about the day's events and their clear impact on Tim. "But I'm here if you need to just talk." She pressed a kiss onto his shoulder as she waited for his response.

Tim sighed once more, nodding. "I know," he replied. "I know."

The room was filled with silence once more. Tim reached for his half empty bottle of Heineken and took a swig. As he drank, Calleigh picked up the small pink rag that hung over the tub railing and rang it with her fist before dropping it into the water, re-soaking it. She hummed to herself as she began to run the soapy rag down Tim's shoulders before moving to his chest, cleaning him. As she did so, she peppered his shoulder with more kisses, before finally nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

"I can't believe Wally is dead." Tim stated aloud, breaking the silence.

"It's not your fault Tim. Don't blame yourself; there was no way you could have known he was going to hurt himself," Calleigh replied, dropping the rag and focusing her attention as to properly listen to him.

Tim shifted uncomfortably against Calleigh and cleared his throat. "I was just so… rough with the kid. I mocked his reasons for becoming a CSI practically. In fact, I told Delgado that this was just a job; a paycheck," Tim confessed to his girlfriend, his voice low.

"But it's more than just a paycheck; you and I both know that," Calleigh responded, running her hands through his damp, dark waves.

"It is." Tim began to circle one of Calleigh's knees with his thumb. His hand traveled upward to her upper thighs and she made no move to stop him.

"Did you speak to Wally's parents? What about the funeral? We should offer his family our sympathy and condolences," Calleigh replied.

"In two days."

"I'll need to get your suit and my dress to the dry cleaners then," Calleigh replied, mentally going over what she needed to get. She blinked and focused her attention back to her grieving boyfriend. She wrapped her lean arms around his frame, hugging him tightly. "You're going to be OK."

"The funny thing is," Tim choked out, his voice cracking, "I saw a lot of myself in Wally. He had a lot of potential."

"I know, and his loss is hard but you can't blame yourself, Tim. You just can't. Besides, what is important now is that we not focus on the how or why of Wally's death but what his life meant even if you just knew him for a short amount of time. The fact that he came back and helped you number doc pages shows how much respect and admiration he had for you… he wanted to help rectify the situation."

Tim nodded slowly, trying in vain to accept her answers. "I suppose."

Calleigh stood up, her hands using Tim's shoulders for support and she moved to now sit in front of him. Staring deep into his eyes, she pressed a kiss to his lips, catching him slightly off guard. The kiss meant to be simple, but instead it took a life of its own. Tim gripped the back of Calleigh's head gently; his fingers became interwoven in Calleigh's golden locks.

Tim pulled away reluctantly. "Thank you for always being there."

Calleigh lowered her head, before looking up at him with her eyelashes matted and cheeks rosy. "I try," she replied. "I worry about you." she then corrected.

"You shouldn't have to," Tim replied, shaking his head.

"I do because I love you Tim," Calleigh stated softly, staring deeply into his eyes before pressing another kiss to his lips. She stood up, and Tim watched the beads of water drop off her slim frame provocatively. He drummed his fingers against her calf and Calleigh made sure to kick some water back, splashing him in the face. Picking up her pink silk robe off the floor, she walked to the doorway, wrapping herself. She looked over her shoulder, watching Tim take another sip of his beer.

"An officer never keeps a lady waiting," she teased with a wink before turning her gaze back. As she turned the corner, she heard Tim leap out of the tub and before she could turn back, she found herself in Tim's grasp, thrust against the wall. She let out a small squeak of surprise and Tim kissed her fully once more, his hands moving from her arms to the sash of her robe, untying it. He slipped his hands past and let them settle on Calleigh's hips.

"Say it again, princess."'

"I love you," Calleigh repeated. She cupped his stubbled cheek gently and repeated herself once more.

Tim looked into her eyes, seeing the truth of her words. To have found someone that truly understood him and went to the lengths that she had, Tim considered himself lucky. A smile began to emerge as he motioned to move a stray dampened strand of her hair, his fingers caressing her skin as they trailed downward, grasping for her hand and pulling it up gazing at the delicacy of them. It astounded him how Calleigh could be both tough as nails and as delicate as the tulips that she so loved.

"I love you," he whispered in return into her ear, moving deeper into her embrace.

Fingering his through hers, he pulled it closer to his chest, his eyes finding hers once more and leaned in closer, his whisper on her cheek sending shivers down her back. The intimacy of the moment spoke to Calleigh, just how much he loved her. She never needed fireworks and showers of flowers to know that, but the simple gesture seared her heart, solidifying the notion that they belonged to each other.

And in there, in their embrace, they stood in their love.

**FIN**


End file.
